Count Cavity
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Count Cavity is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A grinning light purple imp with green eyes and crescent-shaped horns. He has green slitted eyes, a purple nose, and goatee. He wears a red cape fastened around his neck, black gloves with gold rings around his arms, and black pants tucked into purple boots. He carries a gold pitchfork in his right hand. He has an appearance related to Beelzebold. He can cause his targets to develop a cavity, and harm their teeth a lot. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Count Cavity appears near the end of The High-Fright Zone, when it is revealed he was the cause of Nate's cavity and the subsequent trip to the dentist complete with all the terrors he got from a Blazion-possessed dentist way back in EP006. Upon realizing this, Nate uses Whisper to send Count Cavity flying. Yo-kai Watch Count Cavity can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Blue Coin, Five-Star Coin or Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Count Cavity can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Blue coin, Five-Star Coin or Special Coin, and he can be found in the Infinite Tunnel 7,000+ yards in. Additionally, he appears randomly after brushing your teeth. As of the Oni Evolution Update, he can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Count Cavity can be found by completing the mission, Collect 500 stars. Additional Count Cavity can be found by doing battles with your Medal Points. Yo-kai Watch 3 Once again, Count Cavity can be found in the Crank-a-kai in Japan. He can be freed with a Blue Coin a 5-Star Coin, or a Special Coin. There's also a chance that he can be befriended at Cluphinx Raised Paw 4 in the Blasters T mode. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Stats in Wibble Wobble Attribute Tolerance Moveset |10x5|5 = Single enemy|-}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Gives a foe a nasty cavity and gradually decreases HP.}} }}|160|-|All enemies|Steadily decreases enemy HP while giving them jet-black cavities.}} ||-||Power of critical attacks is high.}} Quotes * When Befriended (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble): "Be my friend, or I'll make all your teeth fall out!" Etymology * "Mushiba-hakushaku" translates as "Count Cavity". * "Conde Caries" is translates as "Count Cavities". Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is, "You're a step away from a cavity. If you brush well, you'll be OK!" * County Cavity's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Floss, Vlad, Hurtooth, and Doc Kay. See also * Beelzebold In other languages * Japanese: 虫歯伯爵 Mushiba-hakushaku * Korean: 충치백작 Chungchibaekjak * Italian: Conte Cario * Spanish: Conde Caries * German: Graf Karies * Portuguese (Brazil): Conde Cárie Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai